


Centennial

by ToriCeratops



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's one hundred years old today and he's got plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centennial

He’s a hundred years old today.

Which is really fucking  _weird_ but Bucky just rolls with it.

Especially since he’s got Sam’s legs wrapped around his hips, most of their clothes half off already, a hand down the back of Sam’s pants and their hard lengths separated by only the fabric of their boxers.  Sam’s shoulders are pressed against the wall of the elevator and Bucky’s got a spit slick finger teasing at his entrance.  That, coupled with the way he’s biting and sucking at Sam’s neck has Sam reduced to almost incoherent noises of pure pleasure.  It’s fucking beautiful.

Bucky’s starting his second century off with a bang.

 

"We’re almost… we could…"  Bucky relents the tiniest bit so Sam can finish his thought.  "We could hit the emergency stop.  Finish this without having to move"

He licks a hot, wet stripe up the side of Sam’s neck then teases his ear with a light brush of teeth.  The whine it earns him makes Bucky let out a quiet laugh.  ”Nah.  Because I’m gonna fuck you hard.  Make you come on my cock.  And I don’t have anything to do that with here.  Besides, doubt the elevator could take it.”

A full body shudder goes down Sam’s spine so hard that even Bucky can feel it.  ”Fuck, baby.  You can’t just say shit like that.”

"Oh?"  He starts rocking his hips forward again, watches Sam’s head fall back with his mouth hanging open and eyes fluttering closed.  "Like what?  Like… maybe I want to suck you off, or right to the edge anyway, with my fingers stretching you open and my tongue teasing you, lips stretched around your beautiful dick."  He has to stop himself for a moment, his own breath caught in his throat.  He can feel the wetness growing between them.  "You can ride me, let me come first before I let you get off.  God, Sam I could watch the way your body moves like that all fucking day."

Between shaky attempts at catching his breath and downright filthy kisses Sam manages, “Whose… whose birthday is this anyway?”  He slips one hand from where he’d been clinging to Bucky’s shoulder and along his chest into his unbuttoned shirt and rolls a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pulling a sharp hiss from Bucky.

He shutters with the sensation that shoots down his spine.  ”M… mine.”

"Uh huh.  And what’s YOUR present going to be?"

Though he doesn’t stop moving his hips Bucky pulls back enough to give Sam his biggest smile.  ”You.”

The elevator dings and its doors slip quietly open along side the sound of Sam’s bright and full laughter.  ”You’re such a fucking sap.”

Bucky hums.  ”You love me anyway.”

"God help me I do."  They come back together for a searing kiss while Bucky gets his metal arm under Sam’s as to hold him up and his other hand under his shirt against smooth skin to hold him close.  At his point the only reason his pants are still up is because Sam’s legs are holding them there.  Their curtains are drawn as  always, blocking out the afternoon sun, so the apartment is dark.  Though they probably wouldn’t have noticed if it had been any different, too lost in their kiss, in the feel of each others bodies entwined and their lips and tongues giving and taking in perfect movements together.  

He gets them from the entry way through to the living room where he plans on propping Sam on the back of the couch long enough to finallyl get out of his pants when the lights flare to life.

"SURPRI————————"

Bucky and Sam both freeze in place, eyes wide in shock at the same moment that every single other Avenger goes deathly silent.  There are streamers and balloons everywhere and they both suddenly find themselves covered in confetti.  

For what feels like an eternity eight people stare right back at them and no one moves an inch.

Clint is the first to slap his hand over his eyes.  ”Oh GOD.  I’ll never unsee that!”

"Damn it, Bucky!"  Steve suddenly looks like he’s given up all hope and faith in Bucky being a normal human being in his old age.  "It’s six in the afternoon!"  

His words break the tension and almost everyone else is quickly and pointedly looking away.

Mostly because even though Sam buries his face against his neck, Bucky doesn’t budge.  This is his apartment and his damn birthday.  ”Did you know about this?”

"If I had," Sam mumbles against his skin, "Do you think I would have let you start anything in the elevator."

Tony speaks up then, and Bucky realizes that both he and Natasha haven’t looked away.  As a matter of fact, they both look a little… hungry.  ”Sam can’t keep a secret from you to save his life.  Of course we didn’t tell him.  But uh…”  He gestures between himself and Natasha who’s biting her bottom lip.  ”We have a question.”

"Why the hell did you stop?"

Steve throws his hands in the air, giving up on all of humanity at that point.  

But Bucky just smiles.  ”That is a damn good question.”  Sam laughs when Bucky resets his grip and continues marching straight for their bedroom.  

He feels Sam finally pick his head up off his shoulder.  ”Y’all continue on with the festivities.  We’ll be right back.”  Bucky bites teasingly at his neck.  ”Ten minutes!”  then gives his ass a hard squeeze.  ”TWENTY!”

As soon as he’s through the door Bucky kicks the door shut behind him.  ”Now.  Where the hell was I?”

Sam kisses him with a long, deep press of his lips, hot and wet against Bucky’s.  His breath is warm against his mouth, “I think you were about to unwrap your present.”


End file.
